NCIS family
by Bonasena
Summary: the title sucks I feel like we missed a scene with Tony and Tali in episode 1702 and the whole deal with Ziva being back and how emotional it was for the whole team. so I wrote this one. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I imagine this scene is set somewhere in the middle of the episode 1702 where Ziva is in the office. I feel like we missed a scene with Tony and Tali so I wrote this one. I hope you like it.**

Gibbs is sitting in the squad room at his desk. Sloane is standing over his desk and talking to him in a private moment about Ziva and how he is afraid to let Ziva down again. Suddenly they hear a sound from the big screen and an all to familiar face is on the screen. Gibbs stands up.

"DiNozzo how are you?" Gibbs says and stands in front of the screen to talk to his former senior field agent and very dear friend.

"hey, boss."

"GIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBSSSSS…." A young girl's voice is heard screaming loud in the background as she is running towards the screen. It is a girl who is about 6-year old with dark curly hair comes running to the screen. Tony looks a little tired.

"Tali… calm down." Tali pays absolutely no attention to her father. She is just focused on Gibbs on the screen. She eagerly crawls up on Ton and Tony assistants her the last part to be comfortably seated on his lab.

"hi, uncle Gibbs." The little girl says with a big smile. Jack can't help but notice the big loving smile that comes up on Gibbs's face as he sees the little girl. Tony lifts Tali to sit on his lap.

"hey, Tali. Wow, you have gotten so big. How are you?" Gibbs asks.

"good." Tali simply says. Tali turns to whisper something to her dad and Jack takes that as a cue to walk over next to Gibbs. Tali gets down from her dad's lab and runs away from the screen. Tony looks tired. He runs a hand through his hair. He has bags under his eyes and his hair doesn't look as nice and clean as it used to do.

"How are you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks. He sounds fatherly just like Jack has heard him do to McGee sometimes.

"it has been a rough time boss…" Tony looks back after Tali before he continues in a lower voice. "since you told me about Ziva's secret office and now that you might have figured out who attacked the farmhouse and killed Ziva… it has been a rough few months to say it least."

"I hope this will soon bring you and Tali closure," Gibbs says. He feels terrible about lying to Tony and not telling him that Ziva is alive. At the same time, Ziva is walking down the stairs along with Torres. Sloane manages to get a signal to them to be quiet, so Tony doesn't hear Ziva's voice. Ziva stops on the stairs to listen to the conversation out of sight for Tony on the screen.

"You said there was something new about who killed Ziva?" Tony asks.

"yes, we have found evidence that indicates that it was an associate of Ari."

"I sware to god… knowing what the death of Ari has done to Ziva ever since…" Tony looks just as upset now as he did when they first saw the news about the bombing of the farmhouse.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs says with a firm voice that Tells DiNozzo to calm down. Tali comes to the screen and stands next to Tony.

"Why are you sad Abba?" Tali asks, gently touching her father's face. Tony lifts Tali on his lap.

"I miss Ima." He simply responds and kisses Tali on the head.

"I miss Ima too, Abba," Tali says and leans her head against Tony's chest. Behind the screen where Ziva is standing, tears are forming in her eyes. This is the first time she has heard Tony and Talis voices since the day of the bombing.

Sloane looks over at Gibbs. She notices he is very emotionally affected too. She gently leans a comforting hand on his wrist he slides his hand in hers. He needs comfort to control his emotions. Tali places her hand on her father's chin.

"abba you are scratchy," Tali says.

"Yeah, I know." Tony just simply agrees. He sounds so exhausted. "uncle Gibbs is never scratchy."

"that is because he is a marine." Tony replays not seem to pay attention so Talis comments.

"abba can I show you something that uncle Gibbs taught me?" Tali asks.

Tony turns his focus to Tali. "sure."

Tali starts making a movement with her hands.

"see Abba. Uncle Gibbs taught me to say: "I love Ima." In sign language. Right uncle Gibbs." The little girl looks into the camera for confirmation.

"yes, I did. Do you remember."

The little girl nods eagerly and shows Gibbs the sign for I love you. she then looks to her dad very proudly. "this daddy is how you say I love you." and then she turns to Gibbs.

"I don't remember how to say Ima." The little girl sounds a bit sad. Gibbs releases Sloane's hand and then shows Tali the sign for mom.

"This means mom." The little girl eagerly imitates Gibbs's hand movements. "and this…" Gibbs shows her. "means dad."

"Abba." Tony translates for Tali to Hebrew. Tony has insisted on using the Hebrew words for mom and dad with Tali to honor what Ziva taught her. Tali eagerly tries to imitate Gibbs. "I love you Abba," Tali says with words as she is doing the signs Gibbs just taught her. Sloane notices the smile on Gibbs's face. it is the smile with pride he also has that same smile when he is with McGees twins.

"I love you too Tali." Tony says and kisses Tali's head. "no Abba that is not how you say it. right uncle Gibbs."

"that is right Tali. You make the sign with your hand and then you cross your arms over your chest before you point with your hand towards the person you are reciprocating." Gibbs does the signs as he explains to Tali and Tali are moving her dad's hands and arms to do the movement. It is amusing Sloane to see how the little girl seems to get two grown men to play with her.

The elevator door opens and McGee and Bishop come out of the elevator.

"boss we got…" Tim says as he walks towards the office and then he sees Tali and Tony on the screen.

"Tali." McGee exclaims very excited and walks over to the screen. "how are you?" Tim asks. Tali smiles brightly to her uncle Tim. Tony moves her head closer to the screen.

"oh hey McGetfull I'm here too. Remember me?" Tony says in his usual sarcastic tone but the tiredness in his voice doesn't go unnoticed on Tim.

"Hey, Tony. It is good to see you." Ellie says with a smile as she hands Gibbs a file of information.

"nice cap, Tali," Tim says to Tali. Tali has been wearing a black NCIS cap since she came back to her dad.

"don't mention it, Tim," Tony says tiredly.

"uncle Gibbs gave it to me." Tali says very proudly. "when it is like this." she turns the cap so it is backward like Tony used to wear his cap on crime scenes. "I am very special jr. Agent Dinozzo." Tali says very proudly. It makes the agents smile and Sloane notices a tear falling on Ziva's face behind the screen. She isn't even trying to hide it. "on now." She turns the cap back, so it is the right way. "I am Mossad NCIS jr. Agent David."

"You look great Tali," Ellie says with a wide smile.

"I am going to be an agent like Ima and Abba. Uncle Gibbs says I can be just as good as Ima and Abba. Right, Uncle Gibbs?" Tali asks. Gibbs looks up from the file he was handed. "yes, you definitely can."

"Okay, I need to ask. Who are you? are you a new member of the team?" he asks Sloane.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am special Agent Jack Sloane. I am a forensic psychologist."

"so you are a new member of the team?" Tony asks a little confused about which position she has on the team.

"no I report to director Vance but I also work with this team from time to time." Tony nods in understanding.

"are you uncle Gibbs's girlfriend?" Tali asks with a big smile and giggles as she asks the question. The second Tali has asked the question everyone looks like they are frozen to the ground just waiting for Gibbs's respond. Gibbs just simply looks up at Tali and smiles.

"no Tali she is my friend. Remember what we talked about on our last little trip?" Gibbs asks. Tali nods. "it is important to have a friend to talk to when you miss someone right?" Gibbs says. Tali nods.

"did uncle Gibbs tell you that he misses Ima too?" Tali asks in a much more soft and sweet voice to Sloane. Jack looks over at Gibbs for accept to speak with Tali about him. Gibbs just gives her a look that says go for it. Sloane turns her focus back to Tali on the screen and nods. she then looks at Gibbs with an empathic look. "yes, he did."

"I miss Ima." Tali says and takes the David-star in her necklace in her little hand. "this was Imas." Tali says and holds the David star in her little fingers closer to the screen to show Agent Sloane.

"I know that your Ima misses you too, Tali." Tali nods and looks down at her necklace.

"Sometimes I play that I am a jr. Mossad Agent like Ima was."

"does it feel good to be jr. Mossad agent David? Like Ima was?" Sloane asks.

Tali nods with a smile. "yeah my ima was the coolest Mossad NCIS agent ever." Tali says very proudly. It makes the agents smile.

"I heard that your Ima is one of the toughest agents the NCIS ever had." Tali nods and looks up at her dad with pride. "yeah I don't miss Ima so much when I play, I am like her." Tali admits. Tony is just sitting in the background listening to his daughter's conversation with agent Sloane.

"okay jr. Mossad Agent David could you go brush your teeth and put on your PJ." Tony asks. He just receives a questioning look from his daughter. "that is a part of being an NCIS agent. Listen to superior's orders." Gibbs says and Tali immediately jumps down from Tony.

"Okay, Abba," Tali says and walks quickly to the bathroom. It amuses the agents that Gibbs seems to have the same effect on Tali as he has always had on Tony.

"thank you, agent Sloane," Tony says. when all he receives is a confused look from Sloane he clarifies. "she never speaks to anyone about her mom and she has never shown her necklace to anyone before."

"any time, Mr. DiNozzo. If you are your Daughter need to talk let me know. You are not an agent anymore but you are clearly still a part of this family."

Tony runs a hand through his hair. "thank you. I appreciate that…" Tony is interrupted when Tali comes running back to the computer with her toothbrush in her hand.

"Gibbs… Gibbs…" Tony just looks at Tali with a questioning look. "I need to tell uncle Gibbs something." Tony accepts Tali's very persistent look and lifts her up on his lab so she can look at Gibbs on the computer. "Gibbs… Gibbs. Guess what? I fixed my backpack myself. it broke again just like when we were on the trip, but I fixed it just like you did and then I did something else. I added duct tape so it would be better. You think it is better?" the little girl sounds so confident and proud of her accomplishment. Gibs takes a stand in front of the screen. The other agents are standing in the background.

"You tied a nut and then you added duct tape?" Gibbs asks and the little girl nods eagerly. "that will definitely stick better." Gibbs confirms and the little girl looks very proud of her self. Gibbs notice she has that proud DiNozzo-look on her face that he has only seen on a DiNozzo before.

"okay. Now that you told Gibbs about how you Gibbsed your backpack can you go finish up brushing your teeth?

"Okay, Abba," Tali says and steps down and walks back to the bathroom.

"how she Gibbsed something?" Gibbs asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah you always fix things in your basement and she is learning to do the same from you. she is even starting to have rules of her own. She is turning into a mini-Gibbs." It is amusing the agents and they all start laughing.

"she even one time said your characteristic line "ya Think" to senior." The agents start laughing. "all I saw was like a mini-Gibbs." Even Gibbs can't keep a smile off his face. Gibbs loves Tali. She reminds him a lot of Kelly but most of all she is a great reminder of Ziva and Tony. Two of his greatest agents. A few months ago, Gibbs took Tali on a little overnight trip to his cabin when Tony and Tali where in DC. Tali had been observing every move he made, and he had shown her a few things that she had clearly taken great notes of. They had taken a walk in the woods and one of the shoulder straps on Talis backpack had broken. Gibbs had fixed it by tieing the ends together. And apparently, the backpack had broken again when they got back to Paris.

"Abba I'm ready for bed," Tali says as she is standing right next to Tony in her PJ.

"okay say goodnight Tali," Tony says and lifts Tali up.

"goodnight," Tali says and waves her hand at them.

"good night Uncle Gibbs," Tali says and makes some signs with her hands. They are not quite accurate but she is trying. "Gibbs signs goodnight to her. she waves back with a big smile but the smile gets interrupted by a sleepy yawn

"Keep me posted Boss," Tony says right before he ends the call. When the call is ended Torres and Ziva steps in front of the screen to join the others. Ziva is about to wipe the tears off her face when Gibbs takes her into a big hug. Everyone is clearly very emotionally affected by the situation. It is a mix of great joy that Ziva is alive but also sadness and worry that they can't tell Tony the truth and seeing Tony and Tali struggle so much hurts all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A scene set before the scene with Gibbs and Ziva in the cabin at the end of 1702. I missed some interaction between Ziva and McGee.**

Ziva comes back to the office with McGee, Gibbs, Ellie, and Torres to clear things up. After everything has been cleared McGee is going to escort her out. They walk to the elevator together in silence.

"so what are you going to do now?" McGee asks.

"I don't know."

"are you going to contact Tony? He deserves to know. I hate lying to him and so does Gibbs."

"speaking of Gibbs." Ziva says and hits the button that stops the elevator. "what is the deal with him?"

McGee just looks confused at her. "Agent Sloane and him? are they a thing?"

McGee just starts laughing. "are you serious? Have you forgotten Gibbs's rules? rule nr. 12?"

"no, but… the way they are around each other. Haven't you noticed?" Ziva asks.

McGee looks utterly confused. "no."

Ziva laughs. "Gibbs is not how he used to be. There is definitely something between Gibbs and Special agent Sloane." Ziva says with a laugh. McGee just looks really confused. He has noticed that Gibbs is concerned about Sloane especially doing the hole deal with Nigel hakim but that was only understandable considering what Sloane had been through with that guy.

"McGee…" Ziva places a hand on McGee's chest. "you need to pay more attention to the boss." Ziva says and the elevator door opens and Ziva steps out. It takes a moment for McGee to recover from what Ziva has just said before he follows her.


End file.
